


A Crowned Family Series Covers [FAN ART]

by Levinson



Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Adopted Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Cannibalism, Child Abuse, Child Harry Potter, Creature Hannibal, Creature Inheritance, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Year Fix-It, Fix-It, Fourth Year Fix-it, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Horcruxes, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Porn With Plot, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Ravenstag, Running Away, Second Year Fix-It, Shower Sex, Slow Build Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Slytherin Fred and George Weasley, Slytherin Harry Potter, Third Year Fix-It, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: It was easier for Will to hide his magic. No muggle understood his ‘gift’ of empathy. Wizarding kind thought him even more of a freak. No person, magical or otherwise, liked their secrets exposed. While Will was self-taught in magic, it was easier to deal with people without magic, than with it.Hannibal Lecter had an important and rare creature inheritance that gifted him with understanding magic in a way that few could understand. Secret hidden from all, even Will, he slipped under the cover of the muggles, an elusive sort of prey, and killed without magic.Only, when Hannibal asks Will of his magic, that Will understands who Hannibal is: Chesapeake Ripper.So, they both leave. Will leaves Jack behind but brings his dogs, and Hannibal is looking forward to hunting in Italy again. On their layover in England, Hannibal confesses that he needs to go hunting. That is where they found Harry Potter, curled under the cupboard, malnourished and bleeding.The natural thing to do is take the boy in and raise him as their own.This is the story of how Harry grows with a father who is a Ravenstag, serial killer, a dad with too many dogs and an empathy disorder, cannibalism and the value that family has.





	A Crowned Family Series Covers [FAN ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshineglow118](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Crowned Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822958) by [sunshineglow118](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118). 



> I am enjoying this WIP.  
> It is a good story and I just wanted to do my little bit to say THANK YOU for this great share.  
> If you want to read an intriguing story with great plot twists that are different, give this a go....  
>   
> I cannot wait to see where this story leads.  
>  **PS:** The WARNINGS are there for a reason.  
> The story deals with some loaded issues and has Cannibalism... You have been warned!  
>   
> Remember to THANK the AUTHOR and maybe leave a comment if you like the story...  
> Also, the cover is not 100% accurate, but as close to what I can while imagining reading the story....  
>   
> For those unsure, this is NOT THE ACTUAL STORY, just a **COVER**.  
> The link is here to click on to go to the actual story.... Next to the words: **Inspired by** is the underlined link.

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
